Teritorial
by avscarlet
Summary: Bukan hanya kucing yang memiliki sifat teritorial, Naruko Shoukichi pun demikian. ImaNaru.
**Disclaimer:** Yowamushi Pedal © Watanabe Wataru

 **Warning(s):** OOC, shounen-ai, typho(s), one-shot, ImaNaru

Naruko mengipas-ngipaskan buku tulis biologinya, berusaha membuat sedikit angin menerpa tubuhnya di hari yang sangat panas. Sangat panas hingga butiran-butiran peluh meluncur dari dahinya. Di hari yang panas seperti ini yang ingin dilakukannya adalah bersepeda, membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa angin kencang yang sejuk dan menyenangkan. Namun alih-alih bersepeda, dia malah terjebak di dalam kelas dengan seorang guru biologi tua yang menerangkan tentang insting hewan di depan kelas. Topik yang sangat membosankan bagi Naruko, dan sayangnya, topik itu akan terus berlanjut sampai paling tidak setengah jam lagi.

Untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, sang _sprinter_ memandangi murid-murid lain di dalam kelas. Onoda yang duduk tak jauh darinya sedang memperhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil sesekali mencatat perkataan guru. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di wajah Naruko. Benar-benar murid yang rajin.

Kemudian dialihkannya pandangannya menuju sosok jangkung Imaizumi. Pemuda itu memandang ke depan kelas dengan tatapan kosong dengan sebelah tangan menopang kepalanya, dan sebelahnya lagi membuka kancing atas kemejanya, kemudian mengibas-ngibaskannya. Kedua pipi Naruko merona merah dan dia lekas-lekas berpaling darinya.

Naruko tak tahu apa yang merasukinya, tapi untuk sepersekian detik saat memandang Imaizumi, dia berpikir bahwa pemuda itu keren. Sangat keren.

"Naruko-kun."

Panggilan dari sang guru membuyarkan lamunan Naruko.

"Coba jelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan sifat teritorial."

Kening Naruko berkerut. Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak. Teritorial, rasanya dia pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya. Kalau tidak salah itu...

"Batas wilayah!" serunya.

Sang guru menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat, mendorongnya untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Naruko memutar otak, memaksa pikirannya untuk bekerja, merangkai kata-kata. "Sifat teritorial adalah...sifat alami hewan untuk mempertahankan wilayahnya."

"Dan hewan apa saja yang memiliki sifat teritorial?"

Bayangan seekor kucing liar yang mengusir kucing lain dengan cara mendesis tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Naruko. "Kucing!" teriaknya lantang.

Seisi kelas lantas meledak dalam tawa. Jawaban Naruko tidak salah, hanya cara menjawabnya yang membuat seisi kelas tertawa. Sang guru tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk setuju dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada seluruh murid yang masih tertawa. Bahkan Imaizumi pun tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya saat melihat Naruko meliriknya. Hal itu membuat Naruko sebal, sekaligus membuat rona merah kembali muncul di kedua pipinya.

~SS~

Bel pulang yang berdering membuat perasaan lega membuncah dalam diri Imaizumi. Segera dimasukkannya buku-bukunya yang berserakan di meja ke dalam tas. Hari itu sungguh melelahkan, dan panas. Setelah ini dia ingin bersepeda beberapa kilometer terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke rumahnya.

Saat bangkit dari kursinya, ekor matanya menangkap sosok Naruko yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Onoda di meja si otaku. Karena penasaran, Imaizumi menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf Naruko-kun, hari ini aku harus membantu ibuku," kata Onoda. Kemudian dia melirik jam dinding yang ada di bagian belakang kelas. "Lagipula sebentar lagi Love Hime akan dimulai," lanjutnya. "Jadi maaf! Aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

Onoda membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam kemudian pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruko. Saat melewati Imaizumi, dia hanya tersenyum sekilas tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Imaizumi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

Erangan kesal yang keluar dari mulut Naruko membuat Imaizumi mengabaikan tingkah aneh Onoda dan menghampiri si rambut merah. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tadinya mau mengajak Onoda bersepeda bersama, tapi ternyata dia tidak bisa. Arrgh sial sekali!"

Kening Imaizumi berkerut. Entah kenapa dia tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa Naruko mengajak Onoda, bukannya dia. Imaizumi sama sekali tidak suka dengan kenyataan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau denganku?"

Kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Imaizumi tanpa pemuda itu benar-benar memikirkannya, seperti sebuah gerakan spontan. Kemudian saat dilihatnya Naruko yang memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka dan ekspresi bingung yang kentara, Imaizumi meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak masalah, aku hanya—"

"A-aku mau kok!"

Imaizumi mengerjapkan matanya. Apakah dia tidak salah dengar?

"Aku mau saja bersepeda denganmu," Naruko memperjelas perkataannya. Kedua pipinya merona samar, membuat Imaizumi tersenyum kecil.

~SS~

"Naruko, sebaiknya kita berhenti dulu."

Naruko menanggapi saran Imaizumi dengan tertawa kencang. "Jadi kau sudah lelah ya?" ejeknya.

Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Imaizumi belum merasa lelah, setidaknya tidak selelah yang mungkin dirasakan Naruko. Butiran-butiran keringat mengalir deras dari dahi pemuda itu. Bahkan setelah mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan, dahinya dengan cepat telah dipenuhi oleh peluh keringat. Dan Imaizumi tidak tega melihatnya.

"Ya, aku lelah."

Naruko mengerjap bingung. Itu sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti perkataan Imaizumi. Namun dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkannya karena Imaizumi telah berhenti dan memarkir sepedanya di depan sebuah kafe pinggir jalan. Naruko mengikutinya.

"Untuk istirahat," jawab Imaizumi enteng.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku mau ke toilet dulu."

Imaizumi mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke salah satu meja di samping jendela. Tak lama setelah imaizumi duduk, seorang pelayan menghampirinya kemudian mencatat pesanannya dan pergi. Imaizumi menunggu dengan bosan. Diketuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya di atas meja tanpa irama, berusaha menghilangkan kebosanan.

"Imaizumi-kun, bukan?"

Imaizumi mendongakkan kepalanya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan manik karamel Tachibana Aya.

"Ah kau, ada apa?"

~SS~

Naruko baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat melihat seorang gadis tengah berdiri dan bercakap-cakap dengan Imaizumi. Rasanya Naruko pernah melihat gadis itu. Rambut coklat pendek sebahu dan ekspresi menyebalkan itu, tak salah lagi, dia teman Kanzaki Miki, manajer klub sepeda. Tapi, apa yang dilakukannya disini? Dan mengapa gadis itu berbicara dengan Imaizumi?

Rasa penasaran membuatnya tetap berada di tempatnya, mengobservasi percakapan Imaizumi dan gadis itu dari kejauhan. Namun saat dilihatnya gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak Imaizumi dan Imaizumi ikut tertawa bersamanya, Naruko merasakan amarah memenuhi dirinya. Kemudian saat gadis itu menarik kursi tepat di depan Imaizumi—yang seharusnya adalah kursinya—Naruko berlari. Pemuda bersurai merah itu berlari dengan cepat ke arah mereka, hingga sebelum gadis itu sempat menempelkan pantatnya pada bantalan tempat duduk, Naruko telah mendahuluinya.

"Maaf aku lama," katanya pada Imaizumi, seolah tak menyadari kehadiran gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sementara itu, Imaizumi terlihat menahan tawanya dengan susah payah.

Naruko tak menghiraukannya. Dia menoleh ke arah teman Kanzaki itu, dan pura-pura terperanjat. "Oh maaf aku tidak tahu ada kau disini! Teman Kanzaki-san bukan? Mau bergabung?"

Namun gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku duluan saja. Sampai jumpa!" katanya sambil melenggang menuju pintu. Naruko tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya.

~SS~

Sebenarnya Imaizumi sudah melihat Naruko sejak saat si rambut merah itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Jujur, saat itu Imaizumi sangat ingin Naruko segera menghampirinya dan membuat gadis di hadapannya pergi. Namun tidak, Naruko malah diam disana dan mengamati mereka dengan ekspresi penasaran.

Imaizumi ingin membuat kode untuk menyuruh pemuda itu cepat-cepat kembali, namun begitu Tachibana mulai mengutarakan sebuah lelucon, sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Bukankah itu lucu, Imaizumi-kun?" katanya sambil menyentuh bahu Imaizumi, membuatnya merasa risih. Namun tidak. Imaizumi tidak menepisnya. Dia malah mengeluarkan suara tawa yang terkesan terlalu riang.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau duduk dulu, Tachibana-san?" tawar Imaizumi. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Naruko. Saat dilihatnya ekspresi pemuda itu berubah marah, dia tersenyum kecil. Rencana kecilnya berjalan lancar.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?"

Imaizumi mengangguk meyakinkan.

Tachibana pun menarik kursi yang ada di hadapan Imaizumi. Namun sebelum gadis itu sempat duduk, Naruko segera berlari dan menduduki kursi tersebut terlebih dahulu. Imaizumi harus bersusah payah menahan diri agar tidak tertawa.

~SS~

"Aku tahu kau tadi mengawasiku dan Tachibana-san," kata Imaizumi saat mereka sudah kembali bersepeda.

"A-a-apa kau bilang?" Naruko tergagap. Mukanya memerah perlahan. "Lalu kenapa...?"

Imaizumi mengedikkan bahu. "Hanya ingin melihat reaksimu," jawabnya acuh. _Tak kusangka kau akan bersifat teritorial begitu. Seperti kucing saja_. tambahnya dalam hati.

Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di wajah Imaizumi. "Ternyata bukan hanya kucing yang bersifat teritorial," gumamnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Naruko.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Tidak, kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu!"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

Dan adu argumen mereka pun kembali dimulai seperti biasa.

 **-END-**


End file.
